The Reunion
by Facebook addicted.x
Summary: Written for a friend, MiserabelReaper! When 5 vampires visit Eric Northman they bring the past with them, each with a link to the missing sheriff of area 9. They turn an unsuspecting Bon Temps on it head...
1. Prologue

The Reunion Ch1.

Prologue- 

A vampire going to vampire bar would be normal. Five vampires going to a vampire bar was slightly odd- but not unheard of as vampires don't like to travel in large numbers maybe up to three (they had really bad dominance issues). But five vampires:

The first ancient and powerful, she had long dark blond hair and was tall thanks to her Viking heritage; she had grey-blue eyes that could literally glamor any human. Dressed like most of the vampire inhabitants of the bar, in high quality dark plain trousers and top with a leather jacket- She did not want to draw to much unwanted attention.

One was a slightly nerdy looking vampire wearing jeans and a tee-shirt that looked to be from some random high street shop. She had short mousy brown hair and mousy brown eyes to match.

Another one of the vampires was very young both physically and in vampire years, she was dressed as if she had spent hours perfecting the 'I-just-threw-this-on' look.

Two other vampires that completed the group were dressed very similarly one was in a bright dress that would cause he to stand out once inside the club. The other was dressed in jeans and the matching top to her friend's (twin's?) dress she would still stand out just not as much.

Now this was a sight and Pam was sure that it was an image that would stay in her vault!

**So this was written for a friend of mine MiserabelReaper who wrote a story for me which is really good and every one should go and read it so I have been meaning to write this for ages (sorry Izzy ) and hopeful ill update soon! Also Izzy try and guess who is who (there's you, me, April, Jennie and Catherine)…**


	2. One fucked up bunch of vampires

The Reunion Ch1.

The group approached the neon lights of 'Fangtasia'; they could hear the loud, pounding music that hurt there more sensitive hearing. The line was surprisingly long and Isobel was very impressed with what Eric!

'We are here to see sheriff Northman, Pamela'. The ancient vampire did not want to have to deal with Eric's child tonight!

'Is he expecting you?' Pam asked, she knew she shouldn't taunt Isobel but Eric would kill her if she let anyone in his office! Pam had yet to decide who terrified her more- Isobel or Eric?

'Move Pamela' and with that the large group pushed the vampire out of the way. The group made their way through the club each going their own way- The 'twin-like' vampires moved towards the dance floor, while the youngest vampire went to the bar and the somewhat bored looking vampire went to go find a fangbanger to feed from later. The club was large with a red and black colour theme and from a vampire's point of view very tacky! It had a few tables and chairs but the rest was just poles and cadges… But let's not forget the huge-ass throne at the far end of the room.

Shaking her head at the room the ancient vampire, also known as Isobel, walked to the undead Viking sat on a throne in the other end of the club…

'Eric we need to talk, in privet'. Without another word said the two walked vampire speed into Eric's sound-proof office.

His office at first glance would seem quite simple- Rug on the floor, Sofa in the corner, a bookshelf (and books), a desk and a comfy chair. But if you know Eric well you can safely say for a fact that the rug properly cost more than most humans make in their lives and should be in a museum. The sofa is properly something you would find in a monarch's privet sitting room that was a gift from some international relation- But, Eric was meant to be a king! The shelf was properly quite expensive on its own but the books it housed were one of kinds from different periods in history that many historians and rare book collectors believe to be lost forever… Wouldn't it just kill them to know most are in a vampire bar in Shreveport, Louisiana?

'So Izzy, what is so important that you drove all the way from Dallas to my club?' Eric was happy his sister was here, despite the fact she and her band of merry men (Robin Hood) had pissed of his child.

'It's about Godric… He's missing'

Meanwhile-

The two twin-like vampires were dancing with a few fangbangers, silently laughing at how desperately they were rubbing against them with their necks bared- As if they would drink from them, fall magically in love and turn them in to vampires!

'Catherine, do you think everything will be ok?' Despite being a 500 year old vampire Jennie was still surprisingly innocent sometimes.

'No, I do not thing everything will turn out ok. But I'm sure, like always we will survive'. And just like that their slightly depressing conversation was lost to the deep base of the music as they continued to dance their troubles away. They had attracted way too many fangbangers and now the dance floor was getting a bit crowded so they chose to sit for a while and let Izzy explain everything to her brother. They could feel Pam glaring at them from the door but they knew it was because of how the news, which they brought with them, was affecting her maker through the bond.

Elsewhere-

Outside the club a poor John Doe was having his precious life force somewhat willingly sucked out of his body in a desperate hope for sex and V. Dropping the unconscious body to the floor the slightly nerdy vampire, also known as April, stepped over him and back into the club. A parting 'pathetic' was all she left the fangbanger with. April wasn't too keen on the human race after what a couple of V addicts' did to her child. Her progeny wasn't even a few hours old when they chained her in silver and drained her dry for kicks. When April had left her maker (Isobel) she was wondering around some run-down town when she saw her best friend from her childhood- the idea of her friend being with her forever clouded her judgment and without a second thought she changed her. Once she had woken up she panicked, I guess waking up in the ground with all your sense heightened to you 'dead' best friend who has not aged a day in the past 30 years will do that to you! She was young and had no idea what was happening, easy pickings for the drainers…

Just because vampires were still in the coffin doesn't mean the treat of drainers wasn't there. It just meant when they tried to tell everyone vampires existed no one believed them.

At the bar-

The bar was full of both blood and alcohol. The voices of human would not have been heard through the music if the barman had not been a vampire who, despite this, seemed to take pleasure in serving humans the wrong drink and the very few who said anything about it were glared at then told that he couldn't hear them over the music.

The youngest vampire, only 10 vampire years old, sat at the bar with an AB+ true blood. 'Pathetic fangbangers' said the vampire next to her causing Rebecca to flinch. She, in a past life, had been just that a 'Pathetic fangbanger'. She didn't regret it (look what she had become) but she was ashamed of it. The true blood no longer held any interest for her anymore as tried to find her friends. Who seem to all be sat at the table closest to Eric's office as if they expected to be able to hear anything from in there. You wouldn't hear an atomic boom go of in that room…


End file.
